


Giuramento di fedeltà

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Danza del fuoco [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Squalo vuole porgere gli omaggi a Xanxus, ma il suo Boss ha sempre il suo modo diverso di vedere.





	Giuramento di fedeltà

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato al 11° p0rnfest! sul prompt:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Superbi Squalo/Xanxus Decimo!Xanxus non ha bisogno di prove di fedeltà. Ma Squalo gliele dà comunque.

Giuramento di fedeltà

La luce delle candele rischiarava di riflessi rossi e aranciati la sala del trono, in netta contrapposizione con la luce argentea che filtrava dalle ampie finestre.

Xanxus era accomodato sul trono.

Accavallò le gambe scivolando leggermente più in basso, l'anello del Cielo dei Vongola brillava al suo dito.

Squalo avanzava con il capo leggermente piegato di lato, il suo viso rassomigliava a una maschera di cera e i lunghi capelli argenti gli fluttuavano dietro le spalle. Camminava con posa rigida, passo cadenzato, i suoi stivali di pelle colpivano il pavimento prima con il tacco e poi con la punta.

Indossava un completo nero che si confondeva con l'oscurità nella stanza.

Raggiunse il suo Boss e si mise su un ginocchio, piegando l'altro e curvò le spalle. Le lunghe ciocche lisce gli finirono davanti al viso, abbassò lo sguardo fissando l'anello dei Vongola.

"Porgo gli omaggi a colui che con la sua forza ha ottenuto ciò che gli spettava di diritto e per nascita, superando il peccato, trascendendo in signoria e comando" disse. Prese delicatamente la mano di Xanxus nella propria coperta da un guanto nero pece. Socchiuse quasi completamente gli occhi, in un'espressione concentrata.

"Lasciate che vi dimostri la mia fedeltà, Decimo". Posò le labbra delicatamente sull'anello.

Xanxus sfilò di scatto la mano da quella di Squalo con le labbra corrucciate in una smorfia, i suoi occhi cremisi scintillavano.

"Riserva queste sciocchezze per chi ha bisogno di sentirsi adulato" ringhiò.

Squalo si rialzò in piedi.

"Dovete iniziare ad abituarvi agli atti di fedeltà. Presto entrerete nell'anello. Primo in persona si piegherà alla vostra forza e alla vostra volontà" rispose.

Indietreggiò di un paio di passi, una ciocca più lunga gli finì davanti al viso dividendogli a metà la fronte.

"Se accettate il vostro ruolo, non potrete più essere meramente il principe. Non commettete l'errore di Secondo".

Xanxus agitò la mano in aria, si piegò in avanti sul trono guardando fisso Squalo.

"Non ho bisogno che tu me lo dica, feccia. Farò in modo tutti sappiano chi è il tuo Re" disse, duro.

Sogghignò, poggiando la guancia sul pugno chiuso.

"E anche se perfino le fottute divinità volessero baciarmi le scarpe, non vuol dire che tu debba farlo", concluse, calcando sul 'tu'.

Squalo volse lo sguardo, rimanendo rigido, fingendo di fissare con interesse una piscina di marmo senz'acqua che troneggiava al centro della sala. Le sue labbra sottili erano strette, contratte.

Xanxus ringhiò a denti stretti, si sporse e gli afferrò una ciocca di capelli, lo trasse a sé e lo fissò.

"Se hai intenzione di umiliarti come uno qualsiasi degli idioti che ho abitudine di uccidere, almeno dimmi perché, feccia".

“Per tutti questi anni vi ho permesso di dimenticare chi sono in realtà, qual è il mio ruolo. Dopo il congelamento non mi sentivate nemmeno vostro, troppo intorpidito dal ghiaccio che vi aveva imprigionato. 

Ora che siete il futuro Decimo, permettetemi di rinfrescarvi la memoria.

Nessuna gloria investe il Capitano dei Varia, annega lentamente nel sangue delle sue vittime. Non c’è collare che non metterebbe per il suo signore, egli lentamente si corrode per i troppi peccati, misera lama nelle mani del suo re.

Usatemi, distruggetemi, ma andate oltre. La vostra forza merita una corona ben superiore a quella del boss dei Varia” rispose Squalo atono.

Xanxus strinse la presa sulla ciocca di Squalo, i suoi occhi scintillarono di cremisi e lo lasciò di scatto. Scoppiò a ridere, cattivo, un leggero strato di ghiaccio si formò sui vetri della stanza, già appannati.

"Sei tu che dimentichi il tuo posto, e dimentichi anche chi sono io, Superbi Squalo".

Si alzò di scatto, lo afferrò per il polso e lo scagliò seduto sul trono dei Vongola. Si sfilò l'anello del Cielo e lo tenne sollevato con due dita di fronte a loro.

"Io sono il più forte, feccia, e se adesso pensi che significhi solo che so fare a pugni non sei meglio della spazzatura che ammazziamo. Io sono forte, abbastanza forte da fare a pezzi queste insensate tradizioni e strapparti queste puttanate dalla testa".

Sbatté l'anello sul bracciolo del trono, facendo tremare la pietra blu.

"Se pensi che permetterò alla mia Regina, alla mia rosa di ghiaccio, al filo della mia collana di perle, al mio primo amore e al mio unico degno compagno di lasciarmi perché 'merito di meglio', non solo sei uno sciocco, ma sei anche un illuso, perché non ti lascerei neanche se tu mi supplicassi in ginocchio di farti andar via".

Sollevò il mento di Squalo, tenendolo fermo con la mano.

"Tu non sei la mia fottuta arma, e della tua carità faccio a meno. I miei peccati sono la mia corona, e se pensi che metterò il mio culo su un trono e non farò altro che guardare il mondo bruciare, allora ti sei bevuto quel poco di cervello che avevi. Brucerò ogni città sulla mia via, e le ridurrò in cenere in nome tuo, se così mi andrà di fare, perché tu sei la mia Regina, e se osi ancora una volta paragonarti a feccia neanche degna di respirare la tua stessa aria, ti terrò inchiodato a quel fottuto trono finché non ricorderai chi è la mia Superbia".

Squalo ingoiò un singulto, si sfilò uno stivale e glielo lanciò contro.

"Voooi! Sei uno stupido se pensi che non comprenda la tua forza!" sbraitò con voce stridula.

Il battito cardiaco accelerato, le gote rosee e gli occhi liquidi.

"Non ho pietà da offrirti! Né penserei mai che il mondo possa bruciare per la tua noncuranza, ma la tua ira non ti rende giustizia!" ululò.

Xanxus si passò la mano sulla guancia, dove il tacco della scarpa lo aveva colpito, e ghignò.

"E 'cosa' sarebbe alla mia altezza, allora? Cosa mi renderebbe giustizia?".

Squalo si sporse, con la mano della protesi gli scostò la casacca nera, sbottonò la camicia con entrambe le mani e con quella sana, coperta dal guanto nero, iniziò ad accarezzargli il petto lasciato scoperto.

“Nessuno, neanche un immortale, può toccare il cielo. La vostra forza è trionfale, mio signore” soffiò, cercando di ottenere una voce sensuale.

Xanxus gli afferrò i polsi con una mano, bloccandogli le mani.

"Smettila con queste stronzate" sibilò.

Con l'altra mano gli strinse il mento per farsi guardare.

"Sai com'è che voglio dimostrata la fedeltà. Questi non sono atti di sottomissione, sono una punizione".

Ansimava leggermente, la cicatrice sulla guancia spiccava illuminata dalla luce.

"Se ciò che ti ho fatto subito prima e subito dopo il ghiaccio è così imperdonabile, colpiscimi. Se non mi ritieni più in grado di prendermi carico delle mie colpe e delle promesse che ho fatto, deridimi come derideresti chiunque altro. Se pensi che la mancanza di atti di sottomissione ora che sono Boss mi ucciderà, lascia che ti provi il contrario. Ma non osare nasconderti dietro frasi che non pensi e discorsi senza senso, perché tu sei la mia Regina, e questo è l'unico ruolo per cui sei nato".

"Oh, Voooi..." gemette Squalo. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con foga, sentiva la presa della mano di Xanxus stringergli i polsi sottili.

Xanxus gli morse la lingua, si scostò con il fiato corto e gli occhi dilatati.

"Parla! Non ho intenzione di scoparti senza sapere che cazzo stai facendo!".

Digrignò i denti, gli permette le dita sul viso arrossandogli la pelle.

"E se osi pronunciare un'altra di quelle cazzate giuro su Dio che prendo quell'anello e lo faccio mangiare a Bester".

Squalo strusciò la guancia contro l'altra mano di Xanxus e piegò in avanti la il capo, appoggiandogli la fronte sul petto.

"Merda, non osare. Voglio tagliarmi finalmente le doppie punte, BakaBoss" disse con voce rauca.

Xanxus gli tolse la mano dal viso e l'altra dai polsi, usando entrambe per stringerlo al petto.

"Bene, allora sai cosa devi fare".

Squalo si sfilò anche l'altro stivale e appoggiò i piedi sulle gambe di lui, gli mordicchiò il capezzolo a sangue.

"Voooi, me lo devo sognare?!" sindacò.

Xanxus roteò gli occhi, prese le cosce di Squalo e le allargò, se le portò alla vita avvicinandosi al trono.

"Dimmi il perché di questa sceneggiata. Ora" ordinò.

Lasciò cadere a terra la casacca e la camicia aperta, rimanendo a petto nudo, un'unica cicatrice divideva a metà il pettorale all'altezza del cuore.

"Desideravo mostrare la mia fedeltà al futuro Decimo Boss dei Vongola" rispose Squalo. Si aprì i pantaloni di velluto nero e se li abbassò.

Xanxus si scostò da lui, prese l'anello da sopra il bracciolo e fece qualche passo indietro.

"Okay. Ma non dire che non ti avevo avvisato".

Squalo si sfilò la casacca e gliela gettò in faccia, colpendolo in pieno.

"VOOOIIIH! Non è colpa mia se ti fanno così schifo, idiota!!!!" ululò.

Xanxus ghignò, si slacciò i pantaloni e avanzò verso il trono. Poggiò la mano libera sulla guancia di Squalo.

"Quello che voglio sapere, feccia, è perché avevi deciso di dimostrarmela in quel modo, sapendo che il tuo posto è al mio fianco e non ai miei piedi".

Squalo abbassò lo sguardo e slacciò i legacci che gli tenevano ferma la protesi, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento di marmo con un tonfo che risuonò per il salone.

"Tu non hai proprio capito la differenza tra Capitano dei Varia e sposa. Sei sempre il solito" borbottò.

Si sporse lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trasse a sé.

"Ora vuoi smettere di farmi perdere il mio cazzo di tempo?" ringhiò.

Xanxus lo baciò con foga, gli afferrò un fianco e spinse il bacino dell'altro verso di sé.

"Capitano, sposa, regina, perfino divinità. Non m'importa come ti chiamano, tu sei la mia Superbia, e nessuno può umiliarti".

Gli sfilò i boxer e si sfilò anche i propri, strusciandosi contro le natiche dell'altro.

"E se vuoi dimostrarmi fedeltà, fallo nell'unico modo che per me ha significato: permettimi di bruciare chi ti ha fatto pensare queste idiozie".

Squalo si portò indice, medio e anulare alla bocca, li succhiò ricoprendoli di saliva. Si penetrò da solo, muovendosi su e giù, ansimando. Strusciando contro il corpo dell'altro, leccandolo e mordicchiandolo. Scostò la coda di procione con il naso e gli afferrò una ciocca mora di capelli tra i denti, strattonandoli.

< Continua a tenere quel dannato ciarpame che gli ho regalato.

Il mio amato imbecille > pensò.

Xanxus gemette, gli prese il polso e gli fece togliere le dita. Lo penetrò con una spinta secca, si piegò su di lui cominciando a spingere. Portò le labbra vicino all'orecchio di Squalo.

"Io sono il tuo Re, Squalo" sussurrò, roco.

Gli strinse i fianchi, gli baciò il collo e gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio.

"I miei ordini sono assoluti... E i miei ordini sono che tu non devi abbassarti al livello della feccia".

"Ai...". I gemiti di Squalo si facevano sempre più alti. "... tuoi...". Si spingeva contro il corpo dell'altro, facendo cozzare i loro bacini. "... Ordini!" gridò, venendo. Ansimò riprendendo fiato, il suo sperma aveva macchiato la stoffa del trono.

Xanxus ansimava furiosamente, continuò a spingere con foga fino a venire a sua volta. Sollevò Squalo, si sedette sul trono e lo fece sedere su di sé, aprì la mano lasciando rotolare in terra l'anello dei Vongola.

"Non allontanarmi in quel modo senza neanche spiegarmi perché" sussurrò.

Lo strinse al petto, carezzandogli i capelli.

"E ti amo anch'io, mia Regina".

Squalo chiuse gli occhi, addormentandosi contro di lui con un sorriso.


End file.
